


Eh... only tickle sleeping dragons if you are a Dragon Lord

by Hermione_DaughterofAthena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Professor Merlin, outline, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_DaughterofAthena/pseuds/Hermione_DaughterofAthena
Summary: This is an outline/ loose prompt. Take it and run with it if it inspires you. I might fully write it out once I finish my current ongoing fic, so it might just sit here for a few years. If you do decide to do something with this idea, or any part of this idea, please let me know, I want to read it (probably more than I want to write it tbh...)Merlin, aka Prof. Emrys something or other tbd is a professor at Hogwarts, History of Magic, since well before Harry's first year. Rumor mill has it that he might be a squib, but even if he is, he is one of the best teachers at Hogwarts. If you stick with his subject past OWLS you can learn about the old magic, and Camelot. Also, he does what he has always done, help people without ever taking credit, although for different reasons than he did when he was still a manservant.





	Eh... only tickle sleeping dragons if you are a Dragon Lord

Outline: Merlin + Harry Potter

Immortal Merlin, sticks to the sidelines through history, at some point after Halloween when Voldemort vanished, and the Potters die, he becomes the new History of Magic Professor, replacing Binns.

Time jumps, but Harry would basically have mostly ordinary school years, and a competent adult would deal with the problem of the year within the first month or two of school. However, as in Camelot, he does it behind the scenes.

No one actually knows that Merlin, Emrys last name undecided (is there a way to turn Balinor into a semi-decent surname that isn’t Balinorson?), is you know… Merlin. OR that he is extraordinarily gifted with magic/ immortal. Or that he is the one saving the school all the time before the staff really has a chance to realize that something is massively wrong.

In the same vein, everyone KNOWS that he is a terrible liar, but they think he is just eccentric and maybe has a secret girlfriend. He isn’t any better at coming up with excuses on the spot, but he is actually a good liar, with all the secrets he hides. He did attend Hogwarts once, as Merlin, and was in Slytherin, it was his way of learning this different type of magic. He can use wands, he just doesn’t care for the Roman based magic. Somehow, Wizards being the idiots they always have been when it comes to all things Muggle, do not realize that the Merlin of Camelot in muggle lore predates the Merlin who attended Hogwarts by a significant amount, or that they are the same person. Also, operates under the idea that while he lived in Camelot, his magic was the worst kept secret of the round table, yes, Arthur knew, but just kind of pretended he had no idea because he wasn’t that oblivious.

Prof. Emrys (…) is an amazing professor, doesn’t use magic in the classroom. Focuses on not only understanding the history of magic during its different primary phases (Yr6+7: Old Religion/ pre- purge, Arthurian Camelot, Yr1+2: Rise of Roman magic, founding of Hogwarts, Yr3: ICW and the Secrecy Act, Yr4: Modern wizarding governments, and the Yr5: history of major magical conflicts. That said, he includes time to go off topic, as long as it is somewhat relevant, including but not limited to legends and lore, implications (legal, political, ethical…) as is relevant.

He spends his summers in the muggle world as an independent researcher/ historian, and he does in fact have a PHD so potential goofiness there with muggle-born students knowing who is because he was on that really cool documentary or show that they saw in school about Arthurian legend (like PBS type program). I feel this comes up, because he maintains a presence in the muggle world, with a squib or former student working for him in the muggle world and forwarding correspondence.

In year 1:

  * Merlin is not amused by Dumbledore and the third 3 corridor. Gets passed all the challenges, takes the stone, lets Flamel know that he is moving it and who thought hiding it in a school was a good idea, has Killgharrah guard it or something. But only Flamel knows it’s been moved, a convincing fake is put in its place. At some point everyone figures out the real stone isn’t there, but knows it is safe. Fluffy is moved.
  * Merlin gets the dragon… that really isn’t a proper dragon… somewhere safe.
  * He also separates Quirrel from Riddle after the Unicorn incident.
  * Deals with the troll. Also maybe talks to Harry about not wanting to celebrate Halloween with everyone else.
  * Calls Snape out on being an arrogant git who needs to stop bullying students, and Merlin treats all students fairly.



In year 2:

  * Openly despises Lockhart. Helps out the year 2 students with the Cornish Pixies after his disaster lesson.
  * Attends the Death Day Party, gives some of the Headless Horsemen a piece of his mind regarding chivalrous endeavors… i.e. he knows a thing or two about knights and hunts and so on.
  * Leaves the party with Harry and co. Offers to show them to the kitchens to get something a bit more edible to the living (though it isn’t necessarily the worst smelling food ever). They get sidetracked, Merlin covers for them after what happens with Mrs. Norris.
  * Goes and investigates on his own, water puddle, something in the walls, Myrtle’s bathroom, petrified cat.
  * Talks to Myrtle, I feel like he would get along well with all the ghosts and they talk to him. Same with the paintings.
  * Finds out how Myrtle died.
  * Gives lesson on legends and lore and their place in history, both as a means of records and a means of storytelling.
  * Finds out about the redhead with the journal.
  * He opens the Chamber (Dragon Lord, magical animal language, maybe related to the powers of the dragon lords, passed down through daughters since true dragonlord power only passed through sons… idk)
  * Kills basilisk.
  * Talks to Ginny in class, asks about the diary. Promises she isn’t in trouble but he thinks he has seen something like this before (Sigan), and offers to help. Blade forged in the breath of a dragon, a dagger that he got via Aithusa or Kilgharrah, something just in case since its Merlin, destroys Horcrux. Everything is good, school assumes Halloween joke, Mrs. Norris is eventually un petrified.
  * Has a conversation with Dobby.
  * Somehow, Dobby still gets free, befriends Harry.



In year 3:

  * Decides to ride train along with Lupin because dementors and everything with Black.
  * Helps out, maybe offhand comment about how at least they aren’t the Dorocha…
  * Figures out Sirius is an animagi and Lupin is a werewolf very quickly. Befriends Lupin.
  * Finds Sirius roaming around, confronts him (i.e. finds the dog on the grounds, brings dog to his rooms, offers the dog tea and talks to the dog like it’s a person… then offers to hear Sirius out because there isn’t a trial on record and he is not ok with the death punishment or equivalent based on here say. Gives Sirius tea with a truth potion a la Gauis’ books.
  * Believes Sirius, sends him to his muggle residence, warns his employee what to expect.
  * Luckily Merlin is the kind of person to inspire trust and he brings out the good in people.
  * Finds Pettigrew. Causes Pettigrew to lose magic because of the venom from the snake, except he might have told Ron it’s just a tincture that might help.
  * Pettigrew turns back to human. And stays that way.
  * Truth comes out.
  * Sirius is proven innocent, given the all clear to come out.
  * Harry meets his godfather.
  * Merlin deals with idiots. (Snape and Black)
  * School year goes well. Harry maybe doesn’t go back to Dursleys?



Year 4:

  * Goes to Quidditch World Cup because tournaments like this always have something happening. Barty Crouch Jr. doesn’t vanish that night. No dark mark.
  * Triwizard Tournament only has 3 wizards. Guess who made sure the cup wasn’t tampered with? Real Mad-eye and Merlin both.
  * Merlin is well- known throughout the wizarding community, foremost expert on old-religion.
  * Merlin makes too many offhand comments about actual dragons around Charlie and Hagrid, BIG debate about it, has to start bringing in historical documents from his own private library about dragons and how these dragons aren’t the same as the dragons before the Purge of the Old Religion.
  * Friends with the Merpeople. Because of course he is.
  * Cedric wins.
  * Harry has a normal year!
  * Maybe Crouch Jr. gets away at some point, maybe Voldemort is brought back, blood is gotten somehow…
  * IDK?



Year 5:

  * Umbridge vs Merlin
  * Merlin wins.
  * Toad face gets the ridicule of her lifetime
  * Self- fulfilling prophecy vs. ACTUAL DESTINY prophecy
  * Stuff with Voldemort is definitely self-fulfilling.
  * Dragons and druids?



 

 

And that’s what I have in my head so far. Totally want an excuse for Arthur and round table to come back (no idea how or why)… and an interaction with Sir Cadogen.

There needs to be a reveal. At some point. Probably when Arthur and dragons start turning up.

Maybe Merlin tutors Neville and Luna in the Old Religion, it’s a different way of interacting with their magic, might be helpful. Discusses the uses of herbs with Neville, which helps Neville in potions. Maybe some way of working the Druids in.

Fic needs to end with Merlin and/or Arthur tickling a sleeping dragon. It isn’t until the end that everyone finds out that Emrys is actually quite good at using magic not just knowing the history of it (rumor mill at the school says he’s a squib). And then they find out, oh, not only is he good at magic… There has literally never been anyone better. Ever. Gwaine and Lancelot “Doesn’t mean he knows what he’s doing” and super overprotective big brothers to him.


End file.
